


Everything Is Blue

by TheTailor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Color AU, Hunk Lance and Keith are a Squad, I'm Bad At Summaries, Keith and Lance Are Emotionally Constipated, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Soulmate AU, Synesthesia, Title is Very Uncreative, idk how to tag, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8712679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTailor/pseuds/TheTailor
Summary: Lance wanted- no, he needed to know everything about this person. He needed to know if Keith Kogane wet his toothbrush, put toothpaste on it, and then put it under the water again. He needed to know if Keith Kogane put milk or cereal in first. He needed to know because Keith is the most interesting puzzle set before him, and he only knew their name and that was a goddamn shame.-Everything is black and white until you touch your soulmate, but if you're not touching it's black and white again. When you kiss, your world is forever in color. That is until your soulmate dies and it turns back.





	

__

_(Blue)_

Lance McClain was a tall Cuban teen with broad shoulders and a big smile. He was the only son of the six kids in his extra large family and had a heart twice the size of his entire bloodline. He had arms long enough to squeeze some love into you, and he wasn't shy about it.

Lance loved to show affection. His family was too big on the little things like ruffling hair and linking fingers for him to dislike it. It didn't hurt that it also helped him figure out who his soulmate was and was not. He brushed fingers with people and waited for what his mama had said was an eruption of color. He dreamt of such a fairy tale in which he found his true love and they lived together forever.

Even so, he knew it also sometimes wouldn't work. His aunt, Luciana, had found her soulmate long ago. As soon as they had found each other, they dated and not six months later, they married. Three months into their marriage, they realized they despised each other. Constantly yelling and screaming, never agreeing or loving each other. It was heartbreaking to know your own soulmate just couldn't love you. Lance vowed that his soulmate wouldn't be like that.

Lance McClain would be smart with his soulmate, and they would get the happy ending he longed for since he was a kid.

__

_(Red)_

Keith Kogane was an average Korean boy with a glare that could kill and a mouth that shot off rebuttals faster than you could think. Following his step-brother, Shiro, by eight years, he was the second eldest of his foster family. With arms crossed in front of his chest as if protecting him from social interaction, Keith didn't exactly play well with others.

Keith hated the touch of others. From bad foster homes to bullies, Keith reeled back from any hand. He was highly uncomfortable with the feeling of people rubbing against him in a tight space, and he flinched at anything he didn't initiate.

Keith knew that to find your soulmate, you would have to touch them, but he didn't care. Nope, to him the whole "touch your ideal partner to unlock the mysteries of color" was just a myth. A gullible idea that was no doubt created so people would think they have a chance of finding "true love". His time bouncing from different types of households and seeing different types of families and people had jaded his perception of the world.

Keith Kogane did not have a soulmate, and there is no such thing as a happy ending with one.

__

_(Dark Slate Blue)_

The second Keith stuck his hand out to Lance, everything he thought he knew flew out the window. It was as if time had slowed and hues bloomed from Lance McClain's face.

The very first thing Keith saw in full color was the beautiful sea in the other's eyes. He couldn't explain it if he tried. It was just this mind-blowing shade he saw when sitting under a tree, feeling the breeze. Like the smell of his favorite book, or the feeling of the thick pages under his fingertips. The pigment was whatever he saw while listening to classical music. The tinge created by a piano and violin blending together creating a perfect harmony. It was like the feeling of dunking your hands into cold water on a hot summer day. Or when the music went through one side of his earphones and then followed with the other. It was the color of his favorite number, two. Keith couldn't explain it in any other way, because to him, that was the perfect explanation.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Keith knew there was some logical explanation, but damn, the way this boy looks when he smiles just cannot be science. The teen couldn't help but want to be wrong. He wanted a soulmate and a happy ending.

Lance's eyes widened and they scanned the body in front of them. He tried to commit these hues and features into his memory, so he could look back and remember the exact moment he met the love of his life.

The color of Keith's eyes enraptured him. Lance couldn't explain it, but it was such a gorgeous shade. It wasn't as if he learned his colors, so he couldn't name it exactly. But what he could tell you was what it was like, it was like what you'd see when you dream of butterflies and sun setting skies. The color mirrored the feeling of doing something you're extremely passionate about. The rich shade he imagined when snuggling deeper into the towers of blankets on a cold winter night. It had the same glow his mama would get when painting her pottery. The color reminded him of the music his older sister, Lorraine, would play. The songs with a slow melody and deep lyrics. The type of songs Lance couldn't help but be pulled into the powerful voice.

Lance wanted- no, he needed to know everything about this person. He needed to know if Keith Kogane wet his toothbrush, put toothpaste on it, and then put it under the water again. He needed to know if Keith Kogane put milk or cereal in first. He needed to know because Keith is the most interesting puzzle set before him, and he only knew their name and that was a goddamn shame.

-

Both the boys quickly became friends, they were almost never apart. You wouldn't see Keith without Lance, and you wouldn't say Lance without Keith. Fearing of ending up like his aunt, Lance wanted to take it slow. Not to mention Keith, who was quite new to it all and possessed a few trust issues. Putting off advancing their relationship, they remained friends. It's not like anyone else knew- well, anyone that wasn't Lance's five sisters that demanded he tell them immediately. The rest of the school didn't even know that these very lucky boys found their soulmate- most of the time you don't find your other half until much later in your life or even not at all. They all simply thought they were close friends. 

Nonetheless, the boys' eyes fluctuated between being colorblind and seeing perfectly. Lance was the only person in the world that could touch Keith without making him shy away. They would link their pinkies together and look up colors to name them. In fact, the first thing they did was find out exactly what was the name of the hue that captured them the most. Keith had looked up information about all of this before when he tried to debunk the story. He had come across this site that listed shades by their HEX number. The last time Keith looked at this page, he had only seen varying darknesses of black.

However, the two of them sat close together, fingers touching as they leaned over the computer, trying to find just the shade they were looking for. It was a completely new experience with Lance here. With Lance, he could see things like Indian red, a color that reminded him of the old Mustang he saw when he was younger and dreamed of being a race car driver. The feeling of Lance's thumb rubbing the back of his hand was oddly calming and relaxing.

_..._

_"Lance, I'm sitting right next to you. You don't have to point at everything."_

_"But, Keeeith. Look! This color is called 'purple'. My mama's favorite color is purple- I think it's mine too."_

_..._

It took a couple of tries and hues, but Keith finally found the perfect color that matched Lance's eyes. Light Seagreen, with a HEX code of #6AA8A7. In turn, Lance found Keith's, a brilliant tint called Dark Magenta and its code was #9C6697. The codes and colors were tucked away in a safe space in their mind to be remembered and cherished.

In addition to their friendship, Lance's roommate, Hunk became a part of Lance and Keith's shenanigans. The three of them were the closest clique you would find at the Garrison, not to mention the most popular. With Keith's skills, Lance's idiotic ideas and Hunk being the boys' impulse control; the trio became the most well know group for pulling off the most outrageous stunts.

The boys simply clicked together. With an outstanding smile and big personality, Lance stood at the front of the group. Keith followed behind with his stoic charm, but around the other two, just as carefree. And last, but most certainly not least, was Hunk, a gentle soul with anxiety levels as high as the Empire State Building.

Somehow, they picked up where someone else left off. Keith would defend the two when under attack from zealous classmates or hardass teachers. Lance was in charge of making sure Keith didn't over brood and Hunk's anxiety get the better of him. Hunk was the support system, making sure Keith didn't stay up for countless hours studying and practicing. Being an emotional backing to Lance when he was overstressed. The three kept watch over each other's well-being.

But, it all changed when the Kerberos mission crashed. Shiro went missing and with him, Keith. When Lance and Hunk went anywhere, Keith was too busy. When Lance was being made fun of for being a less than par pilot than others, Keith wasn't there. When Hunk was having a panic attack after being verbally shot down by a teacher, Keith had more important things to do.

Keith had started showing up late to class. Snapping at teachers and blowing off steam on fellow classmates, Keith was losing control. As a result, Lance was fed up and exchanged a couple of words with the fighter pilot. Which ended in regret, words they couldn't take back, and the worst fight the two ever had. The very next day Keith was expelled and Lance never got to say the sorry that cursed his lips.

_..._

_"Just because I'm not there to kiss your boo-boos, doesn't mean I'm being a dick, Lance. You're too dependent of me! What next? You want me to hold your hand during the sim? Maybe then you would crash the damn thing! You hang off my shoulder because you want a view of space without ending up as a fiery ball of metal! Hasn't it ever crossed your mind that maybe I'm in the fighter class because I'm good, and the best you could ever do is **cargo.** "_

_"Fuck you! I get you lost your brother, but that doesn't give you the right to shit on everyone else! I'm too dependent? **You're** too dependent, you just want to latch onto whatever because you never got the affection of loving parents!"_

_..._

The trio became a duo and no one cared about them anymore. Other students didn't care for a mess of a cargo pilot and an engineer that stuttered and puked in the simulation. Lance and Hunk lost a huge part of themselves when Keith left. Hunk eventually moved on but still wasn't quite right. Like a piece of paper that was crumpled and smoothed out, it wasn't the same. He stuttered more and even with Lance supporting and helping him, there wasn't anything stopping people from isolating and hurting him.

Lance lost even more. Nobody thought Lance would ever be the same. He smiled less and was too quiet to be the same boy he was in his first year. He spent nights telling himself he was stupid, worthless, and undesirable. Crying into his pillowcase, it burned. Your ideal partner in life, a match made by the universe, didn't want anything to do with you.

Keith wasn't any better. He spent his nights screaming at himself for losing the two most important people in his life. He screamed at himself for not being able to find and save his brother. He screamed at himself for letting his soulmate slip through his fingers. He screamed at himself for saying those abhorrent things to Lance. Crying in the end, Keith couldn't fix or that back what he said. Keith didn't sleep most nights.

-

Like a curse and a blessing, Keith remembered vividly every single moment he shared with Lance. He remembered the night they snuck out and watched the dark blue skies and the purple and pink sunrise. The day they saw a rainbow for the first time after a gray/blue storm. The boy recalled Lance wearing big blue sweaters. Recognized that it was indeed Lance he was thinking of when he thought of happiness.

Worst of all, he remembered every syllable he uttered in their last meeting, but for the life of him couldn't remember #6AA8A7 or even see it again. He closed his eyes and tried to conjure the glow, but all he would see was a dark black. He wished every night that he could see it for one last time. To see it when it didn't look like it was going to cry. As it turns out, wishes aren't for the broken and selfish.

Keith remembered and knew everything there was about Lance McClain, but he wanted to forget. So he did.

_..._

_"Really, are you an engineer?"_

_"No, I'm a pilot! We were like rivals, you know, Lance and Keith, neck and neck."_

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, Keith didn't lose his memory or whatever. He's just being dramatic and trying to shove his regret, mistakes, and gay thoughts into a box in the far, far back of his mind.
> 
> This work was originally going to have an entire arc and plot and whatnot but I've lost interest in writing and in Voltron itself. Therefore, I'm discontinuing this fic and just leaving it as a one-shot.


End file.
